Blog użytkownika:Jowy12/Zwiadowca swojego życia
Uwaga! Tu jest dzieciństwo Jowy! Okrutny los W daleko położonej osadzie rozpoczęła się wojna ze smokami. Ella ze swoją córeczką Jowy zostają przytrzaśnięte ogromną balą, która spadła z dachu gdy podpalono dom. Ella była piękną kobietą. Miała czarne włosy spięte w kucyk, a na końcówkach włosów przy twarzy wisiały wplecione koraliki. Żółty, czerwony, niebieski, zielony i fioletowy. Nosiła furzastą, beżową kamizelkę. Pod kamizelką miała szarą bluzkę przepasaną od ramienia czarnym pasem. Spodnie miała brązowe, a buty były skurzane z owczą wełną. Otwieram oczy, jednak nie są szczęśliwe. - Nie, nie zamknij oczy, nie teraz...Proszę...- mówiła to szepcząc i płacząc Płacz mojej matki był pełen strachu. - Ella!!!EElla!!!- Wołał ktoś z zewnątrz. - Do widzenia córeczko...Pamiętaj, że będę zawsze z tobą, a ty nie będziesz nigdy sama i dobrze o tym wiesz, a za parę lat się przekonasz... Mama wyrzuciła mnie przez okno, gdy nagle dach stanął w płomieniach. Valka zdołała mnie złapać, ale nagle wszystko wybuchło na moich małych oczkach. - Ella...- Valka nie mogła uwierzyć co przed chwilą się stało. Popatrzyłam się na płaczącą Valkę ze łzami w oczach, ale chciałam dać jej znak, żeby uciekała, no ale nie działało iii... niestety zostałam porwana prosto z rąk ciotki w szpony dorosłego Koszmara Ponocnika. Val biegła za mną ile śił jednak ziemia straciła swój ląd i ona mogła tylko patrzeć jak jej ostatnia pozostałość po rodzinie odlatuje. Nie wiem po co i dokąd mnie zabierają, ale mam nadzieję, że rozpocznę nowe życie choć jak na razie moje było krótkie, bo miałam za ledwie pół roku. Ostatni krzyk Leciałam i przeżyłam! Dożyłam, aż 7 lat z Koszmarami Ponocnikam, no ale kiedyś musiało wszystko minąć. Zostałam "przeniesiona" do Oszołomostracha, a raczej Oszołomostrachów, bo to była rodzina. Na szczęście pozwolili zostać jednemu z synów(Koszmarów Ponocnikiów) razem ze mną. Nazwałam go Biały Kieł. Zaprzyjaźniłam się z nim, ale w nowej ehm... rodzinie nie było łatwo się przystosować zwłaszcza jeżeli są kilkadziesiąt razy więksi... Miną rok. Rok później coś się zaczęło dziać ze smokami z jaskini. Ni z tego ni z owego smoki zaczęły znikać, a potem znów się pojawiać, aż w końcu coś we mnie zaczęło się gotować, albo po prostu zżerała mnie ciekawość. W końcu pobiegłam za jednym Koślawym Mrukiem, gdy ten wlatywał do jaskini. Zaczęłam podsłuchiwać porykiwania smoków. Rozmawiały o czymś, niestety nic nie rozumiałam, ale wiedziałam już, że dłuższy ryk oznacza, że chcą coś uzgodnić albo się kłócą. Po dłuższej chwili ryki oguchły. Wyleciał duży i masywny smok w kolorach zielono- niebieskim i z pióropuszem z tyłu głowy. Po godzinie znowu przyleciał, ale miał coś w pysku. Błyszczało się raz po raz po raz. Myślałam, że leci znowu do jaskini, ale się bardzo zdziwiłam. Smok leciał w moją stronę. Wylądował tuż przede mną i się ukłonił. Wtedy nie miałam pojęcia co to znaczy, no i jeszcze żaden smok oprócz Białego Kła nie podchodził tak blisko. Chciał, abym wzięła ten błyszczący się przedmiot. Gdy ze zdziwieniem wzięłam go do rąk smok odleciał. Przypatżyłam się przedmiotowi i okazało się, że to błękitno-niebieski kamień o krystalicznej barwie. Mogłam się w nim przejęć gdyby nie to, że świecił?! Chciałam odsunąć wzrok od niego lecz on nie dawał za wygraną. Kazał mi patrzeć na niego gdy oślepił mnie nie zwykle jasnym światłem. Przypuszczam, że to była wielka energia, którą mi przekazał. Oczy miałam zamknięte nadal od przebłysku światła i wtedy mnie uderzyło. Smoki wybrały mnie na królową smoków. Miałam dorastać w innym miejscu, i znaleźć źródło swojej potęgi jak i duszy. Miałam także odnaleźć wewnętrznego smoka i pokonać swoje największe lęki i spojrzeć sobie w oczy (dosłownie). Po tej wiadomości otworzyłam oczy. Moje oczy zrobiły się piwne, a potem kolor piwny został tylko przy źrenicach, a tęczówai były niebieskie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania